Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Along with the development of wireless Internet and communication technology, the popularity of electronic devices such as cellular phones or portable computers equipped with rechargeable batteries instead of power supplies has grown considerably. Such electronic devices may be used anywhere without being limited to places where power outlets are available.